digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
When Is A Mon Justimon?
(En:) |written by=(En:) Dave Wittenberg |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 24, 2002 (En:) May 11, 2002 |continuity= }} Although Gallantmon has been captured, a new Digimon has appeared to aid the Tamers. Synopsis , , Kazu Shioda and watch a new Digimon who has appeared and landed on a rooftop. He jumps down and introduces himself as , the Mega form of . Soon a new D-Reaper agent, Horn Striker, appears. It easily knocks down MegaGargomon, then turns to attack Sakuyamon. Justimon intercepts it, and tells the others to go rescue . Inside the D-Reaper, Takato and are in the park with the fake Jeri. The Jeri agent says things that Jeri had said to Takato, using her "mind scan" ability to confuse Takato and access his memories. The Jeri agent slowly becomes more monstrous gaining claws and wings, as Takato starts to pass out. chases towards the D-Reaper. Calumon reveals that he can sense where Jeri is. A D-Reaper agent, Bubbles, attacks Calumon and Impmon. Impmon digivolves to Beelzemon Blast Mode and destroys the agent. arrives at the D-Reaper, and spots Beelzemon and Calumon. Beelzemon destroy more D-Reaper Bubbles agents, but Calumon gets stuck against an invisible wall. Beelzemon shoots it until it becomes visible, as a strange red sphere. He next punches a hole in it, and holds it open while Calumon goes inside. Cables shoot out and grab Beelzemon, capturing him. Calumon heads towards a clear sphere in the middle that Jeri is sitting in. He gets in, but Jeri won't respond to him at all. Kenta and are walking towards the D-Reaper when they spot MegaGargomon, so they chase after him. MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon arrive where Gallantmon was taken. They enter the D-Reaper using a force field created by Sakuyamon. Inside the Jeri agent reveals its true monstrous form and starts chasing Takato and Guilmon. MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon head towards him, but it is MarineAngemon who scares away the agent with a stream of heart shaped bubbles. MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon arrive, but Sakuyamon has trouble holding her form. MarineAngemon's bubbles restore Sakuyamon, so MegaGargomon blasts a hole in the D-Reaper, and everyone flies out. Justimon is having trouble with the Horn Striker agent, and Guardromon can't even damage it. Justimon seems to destroy it, however the agent emerges and throws Justimon to the ground. Soon Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon appear, and the tide of the battle turns. Justimon attempts to cut the cord, but it moves too fast. Antylamon appears and holds it tight allowing Justimon to sever the agent's connection with the D-Reaper. Later on, the Tamers have all gone to Rika's house to recuperate. Even Suzie shows up. She tells everyone that Calumon and Beelzemon are inside the D-Reaper bubble. As a reward for Antylamon helping to save the day, Ryo gives Suzie her first Modify Card. Featured characters (17) * (22) * (22) * (34) * (35) * (36) |c5= * (2) *'' '' (24) *'' (38) |c6= * (26) |c7= * (1) * (2) * (2) * (25) * (31) |c11= *'D-Reaper ADR-06: Horn Striker' (7) *D-Reaper (9) *'D-Reaper ADR-01: Jeri Type' (19) *'D-Reaper ADR-04: Bubbles' (24) *'D-Reaper ADR-02: Searcher' (32) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes Other notes de:Justimon erscheint